


Soft Shocks (Japanese Translation)

by Sarah_translator



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 03:57:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19455856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_translator/pseuds/Sarah_translator
Summary: IW後、ソーはロキを生き返らせるが、何しろロキなのでそう物事は簡単にいかない、という話。わずかにロキソー要素あり





	Soft Shocks (Japanese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Soft Shocks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14606424) by [stereobone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stereobone/pseuds/stereobone). 



> IW後、ソーはロキを生き返らせるが、何しろロキなのでそう物事は簡単にいかない、という話。  
> わずかにロキソー要素あり

繊細な感情表現という能力が欠如しているソーのために、ロキは髪を切る作業があらかた終わってから話し出すことにした。ソーは座っていて、自分の手には武器がある。この類の話を切り出すにはそういう状態が最適だと、長い経験でよく知っていた。  
「ちょっとした頼みごとがあるんだ」とロキは言った。  
予想通り、ソーは半身をひねって大げさに振り向き、ロキを見上げた。幸い鋏を持った手を後ろに引いていたので、ロキはソーの耳を片方切り落とさずに済んだ。ソーは眉をひそめてロキを見た。わかりやすい表情だ。ロキが何かを頼む側になるなんて信じられない、と顔に書いてある。  
「頼みごと？」ソーは聞き返した。「おまえが、俺に頼みごとをするのか？」  
「ああ、確かにそう言った」  
ロキは鋏を空中でかしゃかしゃと動かした。月に一回ほどの割合でロキがソーの髪を切るのは、最近の二人の習慣だった。ソーは短髪が気に入ったらしく、毎回ロキの腕を信頼してそのままの長さを維持している。ロキ自身は昔から兄の髪は長い方が好きだったのだが、文句は言わず従っていた。ソーには今やちょっとした負い目があるからだ。それに、本人は決して認めないだろうが、ソーはロキに髪を切ってもらうのが大好きなのだ。ロキが耳の上の髪を切りそろえるたび、今にも猫のように喉を鳴らしそうな顔になる。  
「どんな頼みごとだ？」ソーは訊いた。  
ロキはソーの肩を叩いて、前を向くように促した。耳の横からうなじへと生え際を剃り、細かいブロンドの髪がハラハラと首すじに落ちるのを見る。  
「実はヨトゥンヘイムに呼ばれていて」  
「呼ばれている？ いつからヨトゥンヘイムと連絡を取り合ってたんだ」  
「私は王位継承者だから──動くな」ロキはうなじの毛先の長さを整え、散髪が済んだと判断して、ソーの首と肩に落ちた細かい毛を払った。外の方が明るいのだが、二人はいつもこの散髪をソーの部屋で行っている。「とにかく、すぐにでも出発しなければならないんだ」  
ソーは曖昧にうなずいた。  
「話がよく見えないんだが、弟よ。具体的に俺に何をして欲しいんだ？」  
「兄上も一緒に行くことになってるんだ」ロキは答えた。  
「俺も？ おまえ一人でもアスガーディアの代表としてじゅうぶん務まるだろう。なぜ俺も同行しなければならない？」  
「ああ、それは」切り残した髪を一本見つけ、余分な長さをぱちんと切り落とす。「彼らが、私たちを夫婦だと思い込んでるからだ」  
「彼らが⋯⋯何だって？！」  
ソーは勢いよく振り向いて立ち上がり、ロキはとっさに一歩後ろに下がった。憤然としたソーの表情はロキが予想したとおりだったが、気の毒とは思うものの（本当に）、この状況がおかしくてたまらないという気持ちは抑えられなかった。  
「で、何故」ソーはこわばった声で訊いた。「ヨトゥンたちはそう思い込んでるんだ？」  
そう言いながらロキににじり寄っているのだが、本人は気づいていないのだろう。ロキは後ずさりながら、万が一使わなければならない場合に備えて鋏をぎゅっと握りしめた。  
「二人で一緒にアスガーディアを統治しているから、そう勝手に推測したんじゃないか──わざわざ私からそうじゃないと否定するわけにも──」  
「つまり、おまえは彼らに誤解させたまま、俺たちが夫婦だと思い込ませてるってことか？」  
「うん、そう知って大喜びしてるらしいから」ロキは答えた。「あいつらにとって兄上は憧れの存在なんだ」  
ソーはやっと足を止め、ほとんど壁に追い詰められていたロキはほっとした。「それは当然だろうな。だが今はそんなことは問題じゃない」  
「問題は」ロキは言った。「ヨトゥンヘイムが荒廃していて、私が王位継承者であること、そして玉座を継ぐには配偶者が必要だということだ。ヨトゥンヘイムって場所は、アスガルドよりもっと伝統にこだわるお国柄なんだ。私が救わなければ、彼らは今後も苦しみ続ける。私たち二人の手で救ってやらなければ」  
少し状況が解ってくると、ソーは顔をしかめた。  
「おまえ、確か昔、あの国を丸ごと滅ぼそうとしたよな？」  
「ああ。でも彼らは知らない」ロキは答えた。「知らないはずだ」  
ソーは思い悩むように、うーん、と低く唸った。ロキは何年かぶりに必死になる自分を感じた。  
「お願いだ、兄上」  
ソーの手で生き返らされて以来、プリーズという言葉を使うのはこれが初めてだった。そのひと言はいつでもソーの目から怒りを取り除き、表情を柔らかくさせる。昔と同じように。その表情の変化がロキは好きで、そしてそれを見るたびに、かすかな罪悪感を持った。  
「滞在期間は？」ソーは訊いた。  
ロキはにっこり笑った。

\---

死んだ後の世界には、何もなかった。最初は違った。最初は、暗闇があった。何も見えず、何も聞こえず、何も感じなかった。時間の感覚は失われていた。無の状態は何年も続いたようにも、ほんの一秒だったような気もした。たったひとつ覚えているのは、ロキの名前を呼ぶソーの声。それだけはとてもはっきり聞こえた。傷ついた獣のような、絶望と希望の混じった声。そして突然、無の世界からすごい勢いで引っ張り出されるのを感じた。生き返ったとき、ロキは森の中にいて、裸で、震えながら黒い液体を吐いた。生命が体を満たす、柔らかな衝撃。ソーがいた。ソーが目の前にいて、ロキを抱き寄せ、毛布で包んだ。弟よ、と呼びかけながら。  
ロキの最初の呼吸は、すすり泣きだった。  
後になって知らされた事実。サノスは倒れた。倒れただけではない、殺された。消滅した。タイムストーンを使って、アスガルドの民をほぼ全員復活させることができた。ロキを生き返らせるために尽力したのはソーだった。ロキを取り戻す、ロキに会いたい、俺を止めたければどこからでもかかってこい、ソーはそう宣言した。かかっていく者は一人もいなかった。  
ソーに連れられ、ロキはアスガーディアにやってきた。魔法の力と特殊な能力を持つソーの人間の友人たちの助けを借りて築かれた、ミッドガルドの地の上に浮かぶアスガーディア。ソーはその場所で、一緒に暮らして欲しいとロキに言った。補佐官として、一緒に統治してくれと。ロキはその場所で、ふたたび顔に降り注ぐ太陽の光を感じた。生きていけるかもしれないと思える新しい人生を見つけた。  
その場所で──アスガーディアで、ロキは〝イエス〟と言った。

\--

二人はストームブレーカーを使って移動した。初めてその斧を見たとき、ロキは、ちょっと小さすぎるんじゃないか、と冗談を言った。けれどソーがそれを優雅に使いこなす様子を見て、感心しないわけにいかなくなった。二人の不在の間、ヘイムダルが王の代行を務めることとなり、しかしそれもせいぜい一週間程度だろう、とロキはソーに約束した。ヘイムダルは〝これは本当に賢明な選択なのでしょうか〟と疑問を呈したのだが、ロキはそれを馬鹿げた質問だと言って笑い飛ばした。ソーとロキがこの五百年ほどで行ったことの何ひとつ、賢明な選択とはとても言えないのだから。  
「どうしても行かなければならないんだ」   
ソーはただそう答え、横目でロキを見た。ソーは夫婦のふりをするという行為にかなりの不安を感じている様子だったので、ロキはあくまでも「ふり」だ、と何度も強調した。今は単に不機嫌な顔をしている。ロキは今もこの状況が面白くて仕方なかったが、実際に出発する時刻が迫ってきて、思ったより緊張を感じ始めていた。ソーが片方の腕をロキに回し、もう片方の手でストームブレーカーを高々と掲げる。ロキは体をこわばらせた。  
「自分が何をしているのか、おまえ自身がちゃんとわかってるといいんだが」ソーは言った。  
「そんなことは滅多にない」ロキは鼻で笑った。  
「なんとも安心だな」ソーは言い、二人は飛び立った。

\---

今回の件に関してロキの主な連絡先であるウルマが、国境で二人を迎えた。ロキが生き返ったという知らせが九つの世界に行き渡ってから、最初に使い鴉を送ってきたのもウルマだった。死の前の世界、何もかもが変わってしまうあの出来事の前であれば、ロキはヨトゥンヘイムからの使い鴉など無視したことだろう。しかし言ってみれば、今はもう過去ではない。何もかもが過去とは違う。  
ウルマは肩に毛皮をなびかせ、雪の中を大股で近づいてきた。赤い瞳はこちらを探るようではあったが、二人の到着を歓迎もしていた。ロキの前で立ち止まり、片膝をついて頭を垂れる。  
「ロキ王子」  
「立ってくれ」ロキは言った。  
ウルマは立ち上がり、ソーの方を見た。「ソー、オーディンの息子。我が王子のスヴァスを歓迎します」  
「おまえの⋯⋯何だって？」ソーは訊いた。  
ロキはソーの脇腹をつねって鋭く囁いた。「黙ってろ」  
ウルマはロキをじっと見つめ、ロキは一瞬、何か不適切な振る舞いをしてしまったのだろうかと不安になった。  
「我が王子よ」とウルマは言った。「来てくださって心から感謝しております。ただ、全能の父の幻影を解いてくだされば、我が民もより安心するかと」  
ロキは冷たい空気を吸い込んだ。そんなことを要求されるとは思わなかった。ソーの視線を意識しながら、あえて見返すことはせず、黙ってうなずく。  
「もちろん」  
オーディンの魔法を解いても、ロキ自身は何ひとつ変化を感じない。そのことは昔から不思議に思っていた──二つの肌はまったく同じように感じられる。その見た目は大きく異なるのに。インクに染まったような青い色の両手を見下ろす。顔を上げると、ソーはまるで初めてロキに会ったかのように、じっと見つめていた。しかし考えてみれば、確かに初めてなのだ──ソーがこの姿のロキを見るのは。ロキは急に全身を覆い隠したくなった。ソーは何か美しいものを賞賛するようにいつまでもロキを凝視している。ウルマが咳払いをして、二人を現実に引き戻した。  
「では、こちらへ。王宮にご案内しましょう」  
古代の冬の小箱はとうの昔に破壊されていたが、ヨトゥンヘイムはある程度の復興に成功していた。多くの星を破壊したサノスも、この国にはいっさい手をつけなかった。侵略する理由もない。ヨトゥンヘイムには奪う価値のあるものなど残っていないのだから。アスガルドとの戦に敗れて以来、その消息さえ知る者もほとんどいなかった。白い塔がいくつも螺旋を描いて空高くそびえる王都の光景、行き交うヨトゥンたちの姿を、ロキは意外な思いで眺めた。子供たちでさえ、ロキよりも背が高い。そのことにどうしようもなく苦々しい気持ちになる。どれほど多くのことが変わろうと、ロキ自身の本質は変わらない。  
王宮に続く門は衛兵に守られていた。そのうちの二人が扉を開き、三人を中に通した。王宮の内側は外と同じくらい真っ白で質素だったが、壁には王族の紋章が描かれ、広間の中央には大きな火が焚かれていた。ソーは一刻も早く暖を取ろうと思ったのか、ロキの横で足を早めた。  
「ご主人は」ウルマが言いかけ、ソーとロキは同時に足を止めてお互いにぶつかりそうになった。  
「どっちの──」ロキは口ごもった。「私のことか、それともソー？」  
「ソー様」ウルマが呼びかけた。  
「俺か」ソーは姿勢を正した。「ああ、そうだ、俺が夫だ」  
「ロキ様より、あなたの趣味は狩りだと聞いております。西の国境近くの狩りにお連れする計画を立てました。どうぞお楽しみください」  
「それは⋯⋯」ソーはちらりとロキを見てから、ウルマに視線を戻した。「素晴らしい。楽しみだ。ありがとう」  
実際には、ソーは狩りが大嫌いだった。しかしウルマにソーの趣味は何かと聞かれたとき、ロキはうっかり嘘をついてしまったのだ。にやにや笑ってしまわないように、ロキは唇をきつく結んだ。ウルマに導かれ、左に折れて石の階段に向かう。  
「長い旅でお疲れのことでしょう」とウルマは言った。「お部屋にご案内しますので、どうぞお休みください」  
部屋、という言葉が単数形であったことに、二人ともあまり注意を払わなかった。しかしウルマが扉を開いたとき、ロキはソーと夫婦のふりをしていることを一瞬忘れ、これは何かの冗談か、と叫びそうになった。我に返ってウルマに謝辞を述べ、体の三倍はありそうな扉を苦労して閉める。  
ソーは一つだけのベッドを見て笑った。「当然だな」  
「一緒に寝たことくらい、以前に何度もあっただろう」ロキは言った。  
「おまえ、今すごく賢いことを言ったと自分で思ってるな」  
「いや、私は常に自分を賢いと思ってる」  
ソーは不満げに唸り、首を曲げて丸い天井を見上げた。  
「何故ウルマに俺が狩りを好きだなどと言ったんだ？ 俺は狩りなんて全然好きじゃない」  
「世の夫というものは誰でも狩りが好きだろうと思ったんだ」  
ソーは天井に興味を失ったのか、またロキを上から下まで眺め始めた。ロキは幻影を元に戻そうかと考えたが、弱みを見せるようで嫌だったので考え直した。そうする代わりに、部屋のあちこちを見回ることで気分を紛らわせることにした。巨大な部屋だ──巨人のために作られたのだから当然なのだが。ロキの肩の上にソーが立ったとしても、扉の上の枠にさえ届かないだろう。  
「ヨトゥンの姿のおまえを見るのは初めてだ」ソーは言った。  
ロキは壁の彫り模様の上に指を滑らせていた。部屋を守る古代のルーン文字が刻まれている。  
「今だけだから安心しろ」ロキは答えた。  
「別に嫌だとは言ってないぞ」  
「この会話を続けるのは嫌だ」  
ソーは呆れたように鼻を鳴らして顔からベッドに倒れこみ、寝返りをうって仰向けになった。外はすでに暗くなっている。ヨトゥンヘイムは常に日が短い。ロキは不意に深い疲労を感じて、外套を足元に落とした。  
「ロキ」ソーが訊いた。「〝スヴァス〟とは何だ」  
「私は疲れてるんだ」  
「ロキ」  
ロキはブーツを脱ぎ捨て、ベッドのソーの隣に這い上がった。  
「おやすみ、ソー」とロキは言い、ソーはそれ以上何も言わなかった。

真夜中にロキが目を覚ますと、ソーはすぐ近くに寄り添って体を丸めていた。ロキはソーの吐息と、冷たくなった肌を感じた。この地で、ソーは凍えるほどの寒さを感じているに違いない。ここまで一緒に来てくれたソー。ロキを生き返らせたソー。ロキは毛皮を引き上げ、二人の肩を覆った。ソーを自分の体でもっと温められるように、さらに近くに身を寄せ、それからまた眠った。

\---

翌日の早朝、二人は使用人が勢いよく扉を開く音で覚ました。差し込んできた眩しい光にロキは叫び声をあげて枕に顔をうずめ、ソーは素早く寝返りを打って体を離した。夫婦のふりをしていることを忘れ、まずいところを見られたと思ったかのように。  
使用人はお辞儀をして、朝食の用意ができたと告げた。  
「わかった」ソーは眠そうに目をこすり、よろめく足でベッドを出ながら答えた。「すぐに降りていく」  
扉が閉まった。ロキは隣接する浴室に入っていくソーを見て、自分も後に続くことにした。二人は黙ったまま、手早く身支度をした。ロキは何かがずれているような感覚にとらわれた。具体的に何なのかはよくわからない。服を身につけ、階段を降りて、二人はダイニング・ホールから漂ってくる食べ物の匂いに向かって歩いた。ロキは素早くソーの手首を握った。  
「ここでは夫婦だってことを忘れるな、兄上」  
「夫婦？ ああ、うっかりここにいる目的を忘れるところだった」  
ソーは愛嬌のある表情で目を瞬いてみせた。義眼の瞬きが本物の目にわずかに遅れ、さらにおどけた表情になった。それでも両目があることをロキは嬉しく思った。義眼をくれたアライグマにも感謝していた。ソーはいつまでも彼をウサギと呼び続けるのだが。  
ダイニングホールに入ると、二人の前に長いテーブルが現れた。その上に大量の食べ物が積まれていて、ロキはこれをすべて平らげなければならないのだろうか、と不安に襲われた。見たことのない食べ物さえある。席についていた戦士や貴族たちは、二人が入っていくと一斉に立ち上がり、一礼してからまた座った。ソーとロキは二つの空席に近づいた。ソーは素早くロキの前に出た。  
「我が伴侶よ」  
ソーは楽しそうにロキの椅子を引いた。ロキはじっと彼を見つめ返した。  
「何をしてるんだ？」  
「お座りください」とソーが優しくささやき、全員の目が集中した。  
あとで殺してやる。頰がカッと熱くなるのを感じながら、ロキは素早く座り、さらに後ろから椅子をソーに押されて飛び上がりそうになった。ソーの静かな笑いがうなじをくすぐる。ロキは腿の上で拳をぎゅっと握ってから、力を抜いた。配偶者を丁重に扱うソーの振る舞いに、集まった全員がすっかり魅了されている。当然のことだ。気まずくなるほどの長い沈黙のあと、ロキは自分が朝食の開始を宣言しなければならないことに気づいた。咳払いをして、酒杯を掲げる。  
「では朝食をいただこう」  
ヨトゥンたちは、まるでお菓子を奪い合う兄弟同士のように一斉に動き始めた。賑やかに言葉を交わし、笑い声をあげて、肉やフルーツをそれぞれの皿に取り分けけている。フォークやナイフを使わない者さえいたが、ロキはとても責める気にならなかった。ヨトゥンヘイムはその歴史の中で、何度となく厳しい飢饉に襲われている。食べ物を見つけてからフォークを探している余裕などない。ロキの隣で、ソーは自分も巨人の一人のように食事をしていた。フォークをシャベルのように使い、口いっぱいに頬張って笑顔を浮かべている。ヨトゥンたちはソーを認めるようにうなずいていた。ロキは細く切り分けた自分の肉を見下ろし、顔をしかめ、そのまま食べ続けた。  
食事が半ば済んだところで、ウルマが話し始めた。  
「本日はヨトゥンヘイムをご案内したいと思いますが、よろしいでしょうか」彼は言った。「未来の王に、我が国の復興の様子を見ていただきたいと思います」  
「ぜひ見せてもらおう」ロキは答えた。  
ウルマはソーの方を向くと、誇らしげな表情で、我が国のもっとも優れた狩人たちが狩にご一緒します、と告げた。ロキは素知らぬ顔で酒をすすり、瞳を上に向けた。  
ソーは頬張っていた肉の塊を飲みこんで答えた。「それは⋯⋯素晴らしい。ありがとう、ウルマ」  
二人はその後もしばらく朝食の席にとどまり、ゆっくり食べ続けた。やがて満腹になったロキは、ナプキンで口の端を軽く叩いた。  
「豪華な朝食をありがとう」  
ロキはまたソーに椅子を引かれる前にと急いで立ち上がった。そしてソーの肩に手を添え、それが二人の親密な習慣であるかのように、唇と鼻先とを短い髪にそっと押しつけた。ソーの匂いを吸い込み、唇を頰へと移動させる。唇がほとんど重なるほど近づけて、けれどキスはせず、ソーの髭を舌先でかすめるように舐めた。ぎゅっと肩をつかむと、ソーの筋肉がぴくりと震えるのがわかった。口もとに微笑みが浮かぶのを抑えきれず、あやうく自分を制御できなくなりそうになって、慌てて表情を引き締めた。部屋は静まり返っている。ソーは騒がしい音を響かせて椅子を引き、少し動揺した足取りで、ロキの後についてきた。  
階段まで来ると、ソーはロキの肩を殴った。その衝撃で壁に背をぶつけながら、ロキは声を上げて笑った。  
「面白い冗談だ、弟よ」ソーは言い、乱された調子を整えるかのように肩をすくめた。  
「狩りを楽しんでこい」ロキは言った。  
「ああ、おまえのために何か獲物を持ち帰ってくる」  
ソーは階段を一段飛ばしで上がり、ロキを追い抜いた。

\--

ソーが視界から消えると同時に、ロキは寂しくなった。ここにいる本来の理由と、現実とが急激に戻ってくる。民に己の力を見せなければならない。良い印象を与えて、王の威厳を持って玉座に上がらなくては。ソーはすでに人々を魅了している──ソーはどこに行っても愛されるし、何度か宇宙を救いさえした。ロキはそう幸運に恵まれたわけではなかった。そう考えると今でも苦い気持ちがこみあげてくるが、ただ、昔ほどそんな感情に引きずり込まれるような気分にはならなかった。少なくとも今のロキは、そう感じることを自分に禁じている。  
ウルマと二名の衛兵が、ロキを王宮の外に連れ出し、街の中心地を案内した。立ち並ぶ木と積もる雪を振り返ると、少し前までそこにいたソーはもうどこかに去った後だった。  
ヨトゥンヘイムは⋯⋯必死に復興を目指してはいた。しかし、比較するのは酷だが、アスガルドとも、アスガーディアとさえ、その繁栄の差はあまりにも大きい。ただし最近では改善の速度が上がっているようで、小さな集落や村が中心地に移動している様子が見られた。そのおかげで国力も上がり、コミュニティらしくなっている。ウルマからもそう説明を受けたが、言われるまでもなく、観察していればロキにもそれはわかった。ヨトゥンたちは助け合い、一箇所に寄り添い、新しい街を作っている。ただし、皆をまとめて率いる者が欠けているのだった。ロキがラウフェイを殺して以来、その玉座を継いだ者はいない。彼らはリーダーシップを必要としている。それこそがロキがここを訪ねている理由だった。   
ウルマは谷間の集落にもロキを連れていった。今でも隔離された生活を求めるヨトゥンがそこに集まっている。集落ごと全滅させかねない内乱が何度も起こっているとウルマは説明した。  
「人々は自分たちの生活を守ろうとして、逆により多くの犠牲を出してしまうのです。あなたにも想像がつくことでしょう」  
ウルマは踵を雪に埋め、ロキの少し先で立ち止まった。今日の天候は穏やかな方だった。風もなく、雪も降っていない。ロキの肌には太陽が温かくさえ感じられた。  
「あなたがいらっしゃる前にあまりはっきりとはお伝えしませんでしたが、評議会の意見はほぼ一致しています」と彼は言った。「この週が終わるまでには、即位していただきたいと思います」  
ロキは唾を飲み込んだ。  
「玉座の重荷を引き受けていただけますか」ウルマは訊いた。  
ロキは前に一歩踏み出し、ウルマの隣に並んだ。「ああ、引き受ける」  
「あなたの夫も？」  
夫、という言葉が、意外なほどロキを驚かせた。その言葉には不思議とロキの心を幸せにするものがあった。偽りなのに、あるいは、偽りだからこそ。即位について、ソーと深く話し合ったことはなかった。けれどソーは、ロキに他の選択はさせないだろう。玉座を継げと言うに決まっている。ソーがそう言うだろうと想像できるから、ロキもそうしたいと思うのだ。  
「ああ、彼も──私の夫も、受け入れる」ロキは答えた。  
二人はまた歩き出した。前を行く衛兵の一人がちらりと振り向いた。その眼差しに批判の色があることに気づき、ロキはウルマが言ったばかりの言葉を反芻した。  
「評議会の意見はほぼ一致している、と言ったな。つまり、中には反対意見もあるということか」  
「あなたは⋯⋯」ウルマは声をひそめた。「あなたは我が国の王子、ヨトゥンヘイムの正当な王位継承者です。しかし、先代の王を一度は殺そうとした者を新王として認めるのは難しいと思う者も、中にはいるということです」  
なるほど、とロキは考えた。だからソーがここにいるのだ。

\---

ロキとその一行は、その日の午後、ソーが狩りから戻るのと同じくらいの時間に王宮に戻ってきた。ロキは兄の顔を見てほっとした。ウルマとの会話の後、ヨトゥンたちにじっと見つめられている気がしてならず、何もかも見抜かれているように感じながら一日を過ごした。少なくとも、ソーが見つめてくる視線の意味なら、簡単に解き明かせる。ソーは中庭から満面の笑みを投げてよこした。肩に何かの獣を担いでいる。猪のように見えるが、それにしては大きい。  
近くまで来ると、ソーはその獣の体を地面に放った。  
「これは何だ」ロキは唇を歪めて訊いた。  
「おまえのために狩ってきたんだ、我が伴侶よ」ソーは答えた。「俺の狩りの成果をおまえはいつも楽しみにしてるからな」  
「なるほど」ロキはかき集められるだけの偽りの情熱を顔に浮かべた。「なんと優しい夫だろう」  
ウルマは二人に部屋に戻って休むよう促した。ソーは疑いようもなく狩りから戻ったばかりの男の匂いを放っていたので、ロキにはありがたい言葉だった。ソーは蒸気をベッドルームに溢れさせながら、扉を開け放って入浴した。ロキは窓枠に座り、眼下の街を観察した。この高さからなら、ヨトゥンたちも普通のアスガルド人と変わらないサイズのように見える。  
外を眺めながらロキは服を脱いだ。湿気のせいで肌がベタベタしていた。自分の肌が青いのに気づいて驚く。そのことをつい忘れてしまう。こんなに長い間、ヨトゥンの姿でいるのは初めてだった。ソーは浴槽で手足を伸ばし、全身から湯気を上げて、目を閉じていた。ロキが入っていくと、本物の方の片目を開いて、にっこりと笑った。  
「狩りでひどい目にあったように見えるな」ロキは言った。  
「あの猪にほとんど窒息させられた」ソーは両目を開けて爪の間に入った泥をこすり落とし始めた。「ヨトゥンヘイム見学はどうだった？」  
ロキは浴槽の縁に座った。その日に見たものについて話し、ヨトゥンヘイムの王の座を注ぐことが最適な選択だと思う、そうすれば彼らも誇りを傷つけられることなくアスガーディアの援助を受けられるだろう、と伝えた。もう心を決めたと。  
「本当に決めたのか？」ソーは訊いた。  
ロキは眉をひそめた。「ああ、今そう言った」  
「まだ少し迷っているように聞こえる」  
「私が今まで何かを迷ったことなどあったか？」  
ロキは立ち上がろうとしたが、ソーに手首を掴まれ、その場から動けなくなった。  
「弟よ」ソーは言った。「これは強制的な要求ではない。おまえにはそんな義務は──」  
「私もそうしたいんだ」  
ロキは穏やかな声で、確信を込めてそう言った。ソーはまた浴槽の淵に背中を預けたが、ロキの手首は掴んだままだった。好奇心を隠すことなく、親指でロキの手の甲の紋様をなぞり始める。ロキは身じろぎもできず、言葉を失った。ヨトゥンの姿でいるときにこんなふうに触れられたことは一度もなかった。この姿になったこと自体、ほんの数回しかなかったし、肌の紋様はロキ自身ですらゆっくり観察したことがなかった。  
ソーはふと夢から覚めたように目を瞬いて、ロキの手首を離した。  
「わかってるんだろうな」ソーは咳払いをした。「いつか俺たちのどちらかが他の誰かと結婚したら、彼らは何かがおかしいと気づくぞ」  
ロキはそこに立ったまま、ソーにつかまれていた手首をごしごしと擦りたい衝動をこらえた。  
「その前に離婚すればいい」  
笑い出すとばかり思っていたのに、ソーはただ浴槽の湯に身を沈めただけだった。

\---

翌日、ソーは優しい夫を完璧に演じた──出かける際はロキのためにドアを開け、食事のたびに椅子を引き、廊下を歩くときは必ず隣に寄り添った。一度など、深々とお辞儀をしてロキの手にキスさえした。そうやってロキをからかったつもりだったのだろう。お返しにロキは、外でソーを転ばせ、顔から雪に突っ込む姿を見て大笑いした。ヨトゥンたちは二人の様子を微笑ましげに見守っていた。ソーは満面の笑顔を浮かべてロキを見つめ、ロキはそのたびに頬を染めずにいられなかった。頬を染めるヨトゥンが人の目にどう映るのか、ロキにはわからない。美しい姿だとはとても思えなかった。

二人はその夜、大広間で穏やかなひとときを過ごしていた。炎はぱちぱちと音を立てて燃えていたが、ソーは毛皮でしっかり身を包み、ミードの杯を腿の上に乗せていた。ウルマ、そして衛兵の一人であり、前日にソーと狩りに同行したインヴァが同席していた。ロキはワインを選び、膝を折って座った。暖かくて快適だった。大広間の天井には貴重な木材の梁が渡され、ロキには理解できない紋様が刻まれている。ヨトゥンヘイムに育っていれば理解できたのかもしれない。もし、ラウフェイに捨てられなければ、自分はヨトゥンヘイムでどんな生活を送ったのだろうと、ロキは時々考えた。簡単に思い浮かべられるような気もしたし、想像するのが不可能なようにも思えた。アスガルドこそがロキの故郷だ。オーディンとフリッガが両親。そしてソー。ソーはロキにとってのすべてだった。それをロキ自身が認めるかどうかは別として。  
インヴァは酒を飲み干し、親愛の情を込めてソーの頭を軽く叩いた。座っていてさえ、インヴァもウルマも二人より二倍近く背が高い。彼らに比べれば自分は小人同然だ、とロキは思った。  
「ソー様」インヴァが話しかけた。「ロキ様のスヴァスになったいきさつをぜひ教えてくれませんか。結婚に至るまでの話を聞かせてください」  
ミードをすすっていたソーは、突然むせそうになった。インヴァに背中を叩かれ、ソーは前のめりになって咳き込んだ。  
「ああ」ソーは言った。「ああ、そうだな。確か⋯⋯」手のひらで口元を拭う。「長い、退屈な話だ。聞いても面白くないと思うぞ」  
「恥ずかしがるなよ、ソー」ロキは言った。「こんなに私に夢中になるまでの物語を話してやれ」  
「物語はおまえの方が得意だろう」ソーに切り返され、ロキはさっと血の気が引くのを感じた。  
「オーディンソンの側からの物語をぜひ聞きたい」インヴァが言った。  
ソーは鋭い目をロキに向けた。ロキはゆったりとワインをひと口飲み、背もたれに体を預けた。ウルマは話が待ちきれないように身を乗り出した。到着して以来ずっと堅苦しかった彼の態度を考えると、それは意外な反応だった。ソーは三人の顔を見渡した。その頰に赤みが差しているのは酔いのせいなのか、それとも注目を浴びているせいなのだろうか。  
「いいだろう」ソーは言った。「これは物語だ。そのつもりで聞いてくれ」  
ミードをひと口飲んで、ソーは語り出した。  
「俺は⋯⋯幼い頃からロキを知っていた」ミードを見下ろして続ける。「その頃からずっとロキを愛していた。ロキは頭がいい。機転がきく、と言った方がいいかもしれない。ずる賢くて、もっと正直に言えば、悪知恵で人を出し抜くのが上手い。けれどとにかく聡明なんだ。何度か失ってしまったと思ったときは、辛くてとても耐えられなかった。ロキはいつも俺の隣にいてくれた、俺を裏切ったときでさえ。ロキは⋯⋯俺にとってこの世界で何よりも大切な存在だ。何よりも、誰よりも」  
「いや、そういう話じゃなくて」インヴァが言った。「物語を！ 何か、エピソードのようなものが聞きたいんだ」  
インヴァの声はロキを驚かせた。いつの間にか、そこにソーと二人きりでいるような気分になっていた。  
「そうだった」ソーは言った。「物語だったな」  
ソーは決して優れた語り手ではない。昔からそうだった。けれどそのとき、ソーが語り始めると同時に、ロキはそれが何の話かすぐに気づいた。二人がまだ三百歳くらいだった頃のこと。穏やかなアスガルドの夏に退屈して、ソーはどこかにトラブルの種を探しに出かけていった。そして実際に見つけたのだ。ムスペルヘイムにて、素晴らしいトラブルを。ロキは当時、魔術師としてはまだ駆け出しだったが、それでも才能は突出していた。ソーを捜索して見つけ出したのはロキだったのだ。  
「で、そのときロキが何と言ったと思う？」ソーはそこで言葉を切って酒をひと口飲んだ。ロキは考えてみたが思い出せなかった。「こう言ったんだ、〝あんたのために読書も中断して来たんだからな、この愚か者が〟。ロキは怒り狂っていた。でも、ロキの姿を見たときの俺は⋯⋯あのとき、俺はもう絶対に死ぬと思っていた。そしてあともう一度だけでいい、最後にロキの顔が見たい、と祈ったんだ。そして本当にロキが現れたときは、何を言われても笑顔を浮かべずにいられなかった。だから、あれが決定的な瞬間だったんだと思う」  
部屋が静まりかえる。ああ、なぜこんな話をさせてしまったのだろう。ソーはやっと顔を上げて、ロキをまっすぐ見た。その笑顔は優しく、まるで秘密を分けあおうとしているかのようだった。何かが強く胸を揺さぶり、ロキは突然、泣き出したくなった。  
「でもロキはいびきがうるさい」ソーは言った。「本当にすごい音なんだ」  
「それはあんたのことだろう」ロキは言った。  
ソーは酒杯をテーブルにどんと置いた。「俺は生まれてこの方いびきをかいたことなんて一度もない」  
軽いやりとりで気が楽になり、ウルマが立ち上がってワインを注ぎ足すまで、ロキはそこにウルマとインヴァがいることをすっかり忘れていた。  
「なるほど」インヴァが言った。「素晴らしい物語でした。ロキ様がこちらに住むようになれば、寂しくなりますね」  
ロキとソーは同時に「何？」と訊き返した。ロキはウルマを見上げ、ウルマは片手で青い頭の紋様を撫でた。  
「ロキ様はこのままヨトゥンヘイムにとどまるんじゃないのか？」インヴァが訊いた。  
「いや⋯⋯」ウルマが答えた。「ロキ王子はアスガーディアに住み続けることを希望されている。でもこちらにも頻繁に来てくださるはずだ。そうですね？」  
ロキはソーを見ずに答えた。「もちろん」  
「何故だ」インヴァが言った。「ヨトゥンヘイムの王なのに」  
「私はオーディンソンだ」  
その名を、かつてのロキは吐き捨てるように口にした。オーディンが亡くなってからは、声を震わせて。今ではそう名乗ることに誇りを感じる。インヴァは自分の背の高さを意識しながら、身じろぎしてロキと向かい合った。  
「でもあなたは、ラウフェイの息子だ」  
「ラウフェイは私を捨てた。私を育てはしなかった」  
インヴァはゆっくりと酒をすすった。  
「ご自分をこの国の者だと感じられないなら、何故玉座を継ごうと思うのですか」  
「私は正統な王位継承者だ」ロキは答えた。  
隣でソーが攻撃に備え、密かに肩をこわばらせる気配を感じた。これ以上事態を激化させたくない。ロキは大きく息を吐き、けれど万が一に備えて、短剣を手のひらに呼び出した。  
「私はヨトゥンの血を誇りに思っている」ロキはインヴァに向かって言った。「ヨトゥンヘイムは私の故郷ではない。それでも繁栄する姿を見届けたいと思っている。私にその役目を与えてもらえるなら」  
インヴァはしばらく体をこわばらせていたが、やがて力を抜き、うなずいた。  
「ヨトゥンヘイムを良い方向に導くという考えが、我が王子の心にあることを確かめたかっただけです」  
ロキはインヴァが誰に向かって話しかけているのか判断できず、その言葉には答えなかった。  
四人は静かに酒を飲み終え、ロキは疲れたので休みたいと告げた。上階の部屋に着くと、ロキはまっすぐ浴室に向かい、酔いでだるくなった手足を広げて浴槽に体を沈めた。湯がすっかりぬるくなってから浴槽を出て、腰に浅くタオルを巻いて浴室を出たとき、あれだけ飲んだのだから、ソーはきっともう眠っているだろうと予想していた。けれどソーはベッドに上体を起こし、頭から毛皮をかぶって座っていた。ロキを見ると、ソーはその毛皮を腰まで引き下ろした。  
「ああ⋯⋯」ソーは何かを言いかけ、はっとして唇を引き結んだ。  
ロキはその場で動きを止めた。「何だ？」  
「おまえの⋯⋯」ソーは明らかに目をそらそうと努力していたが、それでも我慢できないという様子で、ロキを見つめた。「その紋様が全身にあるとは⋯⋯知らなかった」  
ロキはまた頬を染めた。ここに来てから、何故しょっちゅう顔を赤らめてばかりいるのだろう。  
「じろじろ見るな、ソー。無作法だ」  
「俺は別に──」ソーは憤慨して立ち上がった。「ロキ、頼む。少しは信頼してくれ。ちょっといいか？」  
言い終えるよりも早くソーは近づいてきたが、何をしようとしているのかはロキにももうわかっていた。今すぐソーを刺すか、それとも一度も見せたことのない姿を見せるのか、ロキは迷った。しかし決める前にソーがもう目の前にいて、その時にはもう遅かった。ソーは直接触れることなく、最初はただじっと見つめた。その方がよほどロキにとっては苛だたしかった。ソーはすべてに視線を這わせた。ロキの目、顔、肩、胸、下腹、脚、腕。まるで視線そのもので触れているかのようで、けれど実際には触れておらず、そのせいでロキは頭がおかしくなりそうだった。  
「もういい、さっさと──」ロキは苛々とソーの手をつかんだ。「触りたければ触れ」  
ロキはソーの手を自分の鎖骨に押しつけた。ソーがはっと息を呑む音が聞こえた。引き伸ばされたように感じる長い一瞬、ソーはそのまま動かなかった。力強くて温かい手はしばらくロキの鎖骨の上にとどまり、やがて人差し指がピクリと動いて、その場所にある紋様をなぞった。それからやっと他の場所へと移動を始め、ロキは自分がそれをずっと待っていたことにそのとき初めて気づいた。ソーはロキの胸を撫で、紋様の線を辿って下腹に移動し、臍の近くの渦模様を親指でなぞった。ロキの腹筋は意思に関係なくぴくりと震えた。手は無意識のようにロキのタオルへと近づいた。危ういところではっと我に返って、ソーは手を離した。  
「ありがとう」ソーはロキの目を見ずに言った。少し息を切らしているように聞こえた。  
ソーはベッドに潜り込み、ロキは寝衣を身につけて後に続いた。二人は礼儀正しく間に少し距離を置いた。  
「さっきの話はよく考えたな」暗闇の中でロキは言った。  
返ってきたのはいびきの音だった。少しして、ソーはまたロキに身を寄せ、片方の腕を下腹あたりに投げかけた。肋骨の近くの紋様に親指が押しつけられ、ロキは心臓が喉まで飛び跳ねたような気がした。静けさの中で、ロキは自分自身に悪態をついた。

\--

翌朝は酷い悪天候だった。風が強すぎ、外出することもできなかった。ヨトゥンならなんとか耐えられるが、ソーとロキの場合、体が小さすぎて風に飛ばされてしまう危険がある、とウルマが言った。王宮の外から聞こえる吹きすさぶ風の音に、二人はすっかり外出する気をなくした。朝食のあとは部屋に戻ってしばらく昼寝をすることにした。  
先に目覚めたロキは、不意に落ち着かない気持ちに襲われた。窓枠に座り、降りしきる雪を眺める。体が奇妙に温かく、夢の世界にいるような感覚だった。どれくらいの時間そうして雪を見つめていたのか、やがてソーが目覚めた気配がして、ロキはゆっくりと瞬きをした。ソーはロキに触れようと片手を伸ばして、そこが空であることに気づいて飛び起きた。パニックそのものの表情でロキを探し、慌てふためいて立ち上がり、窓際のロキを見て、やっと肩の力を抜いた。  
「何を慌ててるんだ？」ロキは訊いた。  
「てっきり──」ソーは言葉を飲み込んで、息をついた。「一瞬、てっきりおまえが──」  
ソーは最後まで言わなかったが、何を言おうとしていたのかはロキにもわかっていた。ソーは短い髪に指を通し、少し恥ずかしそうに笑った。けれど本当に恥を感じているのはロキの方だった。ロキは片手をソーに向かって差し伸べ、ソーは歩いてきて、隣に寄り添った。  
「嵐を見ていたんだ」ロキは言った。  
ソーは窓の前に立った。「何も見えない」  
ロキはうなずき、すると髪がソーの胸を掠めた。  
「ひとつ、どうしても言っておきたいことがある」ソーは言った。「俺の身勝手な意見だ」  
ロキは顔を上げ、兄の誠実な表情を見て、そうしたことをたちまち後悔した。冗談を飛ばす気力も見つからない。ただ身じろぎをして耳を澄まし、待った。  
「昨夜、インヴァが言っていたことだ。おまえがヨトゥンヘイムに住むという話⋯⋯俺は反対だ」  
ロキは注意深くソーの目を見つめた。  
「私はここに住まない」  
「わかってる」ソーは言った。「でも、おまえがここに来るたびに離れ離れになると思うだけで、俺は怒りでいっぱいになるんだ、ロキ。離れたくない」  
ひときわ強い風が窓をガタガタと揺らし、二人を驚かせた。窓の外に目を凝らせば、遠くに山が見えるような気がした。山、地平線、何か。何でも。太陽が恋しかった。ソーがひとりきりで過ごした日々を思う。二人の一生の長さに比べれば瞬きをするような時間だとしても、それでも、じゅうぶん長い日々。長い日々だったに違いないと、ロキにはわかる。  
「評議会が数時間後に開かれる」ロキは言った。  
「俺の話を聞いてるのか──待て、なぜ評議会が開かれると知っている？」  
ロキは何でもないことのように肩をすくめた。「姿を消したクローンを送って盗み聞きをさせた。ウルマが知らせに来ると思う──」  
誰かがドアをノックする音。  
「──今」ロキは言い終えた。  
当然、こうなるだろうと思っていた。ここに来た本来の目的は今から本格的に始まるのであって、昨日まで二人が受けた応対は、ごく表面的な、形式的なものにすぎない。残りの評議会のメンバー全員が、ロキをヨトゥンヘイムの王として迎えると合意する必要がある。ロキはこの時が来るのをずっと恐れていたのだが、今では立ち向かう心の準備ができていた。三日間もあればもうじゅうぶんだ。二時間後に会議室に来てください、と言い残して、ウルマは去っていった。  
「どんな結論になると思う？」  
部屋の中を歩き回りながら、ソーが訊いた。ベッドから毛皮のブランケットをつかみとり、また頭からかぶる。  
「なんとも言えないな」ロキは答えた。「私がいかに改心して生まれ変わったか、うまいこと言いくるめることができるといいが。絶対そうなると賭ける気はないよ、兄上」  
「言いくるめる必要はない」ソーは言った。「正直になれ。すべてさらけ出すことはないが、ただおまえ自身でいればいい。そうすれば何もかもうまくいく」  
ソーに関してロキが昔から感心し、同時に憎んでもいたのは、何と言ってもこの楽観主義だった。評議会は開始してものの十分もしないうちに怒鳴り合いに変わった。ロキは巨大な椅子に座る自分を恐ろしいほど小さく感じ、攻撃されている、反撃しなければという気持ちが抑えきれなかった。  
「ほんの十年前に己の父親を殺し、我が国を丸ごと焼き尽くそうとした者を」ロキには名前が思い出せない男が発言していた。「玉座に座らせるのが良い考えだとはとても思えない」  
それは馬鹿げた意見だった。我が子に殺されたヨトゥンの王など過去に数えきれないほど存在する──ロキもそれくらいの知識は事前に得てこの会議に臨んでいるのだ。それに、そんなことよりもっとひどい行為だって試みたことがある。もちろんこの場で打ち明けるつもりはないが。正直に言って、ここ数年はヨトゥンヘイムの運命などほとんど気にしていなかった。ラウフェイには自分以外にも息子なり遠縁の親戚なり、誰か後継者がいるのだろうと思っていた。しかし実際にはヨトゥンヘイムはこの十年間、国の未来を巡ってひたすら紛争を繰り返してきたようで、結局ほとんど何の進展もなかったらしい。  
「おまえたちに他の選択肢は残されていない」ロキは冷静に答えた。「そして私はあのときと同じではない。あの頃は、私は自分自身について何も知らなかった」  
「だからあのときに途中でやめたことをこの機会に実行しようとしている。そうではないと信じる理由がどこにある？」  
ソーが大きくため息をついた。「まさか、我が弟──我が伴侶が、ただヨトゥンヘイムを滅ぼすためにはるばるここまで来て王に即位するはずがないだろう。そうしたければ他にいくらでももっと簡単な方法がある。俺が保証するぞ」  
「それは脅しか？」  
そこでロキはさっと立ち上がった。部屋がしんと静まりかえる。  
「ヨトゥンヘイムを本当に脅しているのは、リーダーシップの欠如だ。私はその点を改善したい。私は⋯⋯我が父よりも良い王になりたいと願っている。しかしおまえたちがヨトゥンヘイムのさらなる凋落を望んでいるのならば、遠慮なく私の生まれ持った王位継承権を否定しろ」  
短い沈黙があった。ウルマが何かを言おうとして口を開いたが、例の声の大きなヨトゥンがまた発言した。このヨトゥンがこの部屋で一番醜い、とロキは決めつけた。  
「嘘の神と異名をとる男の言葉など信用できない」  
「いい加減にしろ！」  
ソーの怒鳴り声の大きさに、ロキは文字通り飛び上がった。ソーはロキに並んで立った。怒りに体を震わせているのがわかる。比喩ではない、本当に震えている。  
「俺はこの宇宙を何度も、自分でも数え切れないほど救った。本物の悪を何度も見た。その俺が言う、ロキはおまえたちを滅ぼすためにここに来たのではない。おまえたちは俺を信用していると聞いた。そう俺に直接言った。それなら、ロキこそ王にふさわしいという俺の言葉も信じろ」ソーはロキをちらりと見てから、また評議会を見渡した。「ロキを侮辱する者は俺が許さない」  
胸の奥底からこみあげてくるものがあった。何か醜くて美しいもの、心を慰めると同時におびやかすもの。ソーは座り、ロキはそのまま立っていた。少し前から脚の感覚がなくなっていた。醜いヨトゥンは黙って考え込んでいる。  
「ロキ王子よ」しばらくして彼は言った。「夫君はあなたを高く評価しているようです」  
「その通りだ」ロキは手のひらをテーブルに滑らせた。なぜ急に汗ばんでいるのだろう。  
「彼の言ったことは真実なのか？」  
「ああ」ロキは答えた。  
ソーの強い視線を感じる。  
「ソーは決して嘘をつかない。たとえ私のためでも」  
ロキは座った。部屋はまた静まりかえり、それまでで一番長い沈黙が続いた。やがてウルマが咳払いをして、やっと発言し始めた。

\---

二人は部屋で夕食をとった。ロキは終始無言で、ソーに何か話しかけられるたびに、食べ物を口に詰め込んでごまかした。自分が何を食べているのかも気にせず、ソーを見もしなかった。ここに引っ張ってきた挙句、自分でも何を求めているのかわからないまま、擁護してもらうことになるとは──今はとても彼の顔を見る気になれない。けれどソーの方はロキをじっと見つめていた。ロキは昔から〝兄上は視線がうるさい〟と言ってソーをからかったものだった。まなざしの力があまりにも強くて、まるで大声で話しかけられているように感じるのだ。つまり無視するのはとても難しい。  
暖炉の近くの床で食事をしているので、二人の頰はオレンジ色に照らされていた。やがてロキはもうこれ以上ひと口も入らないと判断して、皿を押しやって立ち上がった。また窓の外を見たくなった。この場所にも終わりがあると感じるために。寒いわけではないのに両腕を体に回して、自分を抱きしめる。腕を下ろす。ソーはまだ背後で座っていて、ロキは長々と黙りこんでいることを後ろめたく思った。  
「兄上がいなければ、私一人ではできない」ロキは言った。  
「ロキ」ソーは言った。「おまえにできないことなんて何もないだろう。俺と同じように雷を呼ぶことを除けば」  
ロキはふっと笑った。振り向くと、ソーはいつの間にか立ち上がっていた。炎に照らし出され、金色に輝く肌。兄はいつでも太陽に愛されて美しく、目を奪われずにいられない。  
「だから俺と結婚していると彼らに思わせておきたいのか？」ソーは訊いた。  
ロキはとっさに答えられず、そのことを自分でも不思議に思った。普段は言葉を自由自在に操って自分を守り、相手を説得しているのに。ソーはやがて「何か言ってくれ」と言った。「頼むから答えてくれ」と繰り返されて、ロキはやっと口を開いた。  
「ヨトゥンへイムを救いたい」  
「そうか」  
「でも、救いたくない」  
「⋯⋯そうか」  
ロキは大きく息を吐いて、ふたたび自身の内に湧き上がってくる苛立ちを鎮めようとした。  
「私の言っていることは支離滅裂だ」  
「ああ、でも俺はちゃんと聞いている」  
「私は、今でもあいつらが憎い」  
「ロキ⋯⋯」  
ソーは手を差し伸べたが、ロキは届かない場所までさっと後ずさり、天井を見上げて何度か瞬きをした。  
「兄上はヨトゥンたちを助けたくないのか？」  
ソーはどちらでも良いと言うように肩をすくめた。「天気は悪いし王宮の装飾もひどいものだが、ああ、俺は助けたいと思ってる」  
「兄上がそう言うなら、私も助ける」  
「俺のために何かする必要なんてないんだぞ、ロキ」  
ロキは笑った。それは本物の笑い声だったが、恐ろしいほど虚ろでもあった。「いや、そうしなきゃいけないんだ」  
ソーはまるで心を深く傷つけられたような顔でロキを見た。まるで、この広い宇宙のあらゆる生き物の中でロキが、ロキだけが彼を傷つける力を持っていると言うように。ソーはまた一歩、足を踏み出した。ロキは動かなかった。  
「逃げ出したっていいんだ」ソーは言った。「子供の頃、よく窓からこっそり抜け出したのを覚えてるか？ またあんな風に出ていくことだってできるんだぞ」  
それは懐かしい記憶だったので、ロキはいっとき思い出に浸った。よく覚えている。ソーが頭の上に立って窓枠を乗り越えようとしたこと、二人ともくすくす笑いながら転んでしまったこと。最後はいつもヘイムダルに見つかって終わった。  
「ああ、ぜひとも兄上が頭から雪に突っ込むところが見たい」ロキは言った。「楽しいだろうな」  
ソーはいきなりロキを抱きしめた。ロキは抗議するように唸り、振りほどきはしなかったが、抱き返すこともしなかった。ソーはロキの髪の生え際に唇を押しつけた。短い髭がロキの肌をくすぐる。  
「もう私の世話を焼かなくてもいいよ、ソー」ロキは言った。  
ソーがにっこり笑うのがわかった。「もうおまえは嘘をつくのをやめたんだと思ってたぞ、ロキ」  
「ソー」ロキは真剣な声で呼びかけた。  
ロキは体を引いた。ソーはごく近くに寄り添っていた。その頰がほんのわずかに色づいているのを見て、その瞬間、真実がどこからか降ってきたのだった。まるで頭の上に、王宮が丸ごと崩れ落ちてきたかのように。ソーを愛している。ただの親愛の情ではない。もうずっとこの兄に恋い焦がれていた。いつからだろう、正確に思い出すことはできない。少なくとも五百年以上。鼓動があまりにも唐突に早くなり、それが胸の上からソーにも見えるのではないかと、ロキは半ば本気で心配した。  
「なんだ？」ソーが訊いた。「どうした？」  
「なんでもない」今までついた中で最悪の嘘だと思いながら、ロキは答えた。「そうやって顔をしかめてばかりいると皺だらけになるぞ」  
「俺は皺なんか作らない」  
ソーは無意識のように頰をこすった。そこに差していた赤みは今は消え、もともとあったのかももう定かではなかった。自分は何と愚かなのだろう、とロキは思った。昔から同じだ、生き返っても変わらない。企みごとをしては、それが結局自分に降りかかってくる。一番怖いのは、たった今、ソーに結婚してくれと、偽装ではなく本当に結婚してくれと言われたら、自分がおそらくイエスと答えてしまうことだった。  
ロキは脚の震えを悟られまいとしながら、必死に体を引き離した。  
「今日は疲れた」とロキは言った。「もう寝よう」  
「わかった」不自然なほど長い沈黙の後に、ソーは言った。

\---

ソーの手で蘇生したとき、ロキはまるで新生児のように弱々しかった。黒い死の残留物を吐き出し、自力で立つこともできなかった。ソーは持ってきていた毛布でロキを包み、抱き上げ、どこか知らない場所へと運んだ。  
最初の数日間、ロキはただ力無くベッドに横たわり、ソーに食べ物を口元に運んでもらって生き延びた。ソーは食べ物をすりおろし、ロキの弱々しく開いた唇に流し込んだ。それを飲み込むのすら痛くて辛かった。力は少しずつ戻ってきて、確かに生きている、と感じられるようになった。それでもしばらくの間、長時間眠り続ける以外に何もできることはなかった。ソーが何から何まで世話をしてくれた。笑ってしまうほど体に不釣り合いな小さな椅子に座って、何時間でもベッド脇でロキとともに過ごした。ロキを浴室に運び、体を洗った。  
ソー。  
一週間がすぎると、ロキは起き上がって、いったいここはどこだ、と尋ねるほどに体力を取り戻した。部屋はアスガルドの王宮の自室に似ていたが、それよりもずっと小さかった。ソーはにっこりと笑った。それが自分のための笑顔だとわかるからこそ、その重みはロキの体に本物の痛みをもたらした。この痛みをいつまでも抱え続けようとロキが決めたのは、その瞬間だった。耐えられる限り、いつまでも。  
「俺たちの故郷だ」ソーは答えた。

\--

朝、知らせが来た。明日、ロキの戴冠式が行われる。  
使用人が去っていくと同時に、ロキはベッドから這い出た。心は不思議と落ち着いていた。あらゆる感覚が麻痺しているような気もした。  
「では、評議会は全員合意したんだな」  
ソーは顔をしかめた。「まだ間に合うぞ、もしおまえが──」  
ドアをノックする音が聞こえて、二人の会話は中断された。ウルマが手を組み合わせ、正式に敬意を示しながら部屋に入ってきた。この男にはリラックスするということが不可能なのかもしれない。彼はロキの知るヨトゥンたちの中で唯一、常に上半身も毛皮で覆っていた。  
「ロキ様、明日、あなたはヨトゥンへイムの王として即位します」と彼は言った。  
「その地位に私がふさわしいのなら」ロキは答えた。  
ウルマはドアのところで口ごもり、会話がそれで終わりでないことがわかった。もちろん、そんな簡単に行くはずがない。  
「他にも何かあるんだな」ロキは言った。「遠慮せず言え」  
「悪い知らせではありません」ウルマは言った。  
穏やかな口調だったので、ロキは警戒心を少し解いた。  
「評議会は、今日、ヨトゥンの正式な婚姻の儀式を行うことを求めています。明日の戴冠式の前に」  
ロキは胃が足元まで落ちたような気分になった。  
「お二人がすでにアスガーディアで婚姻されていることはわかっています」ウルマは続けた。「ですが、それはあくまでアスガルドの儀式です」  
「俺たちは──その──」ソーが言った。「ああ、その通りだ。確かに結婚した。アスガーディアで」  
ソーはゆっくりとロキの方を向いた。ロキはまだベッドの上にいて、そのままでいるべきか、背後の窓から飛び降りるべきか考えていた。ソーは大きく目を見開いてロキを見た。まるで、ロキがうまいこと断る理由を思いつくだろうと期待するかのように。理由など何も思いつかなかった。ロキは咳払いをして、ベッドを降りて立ち上がった。  
「その儀式さえ行えば、民は満足するんだな」ロキは言った。  
「その通りです」ウルマが答えた。  
拒むことは不可能だとわかっていた。ロキはその要求を受け入れ、続いてソーも同意を示すと、床につまづいて倒れそうになった。しかし考えてみれば、ソーが同意するのは当然のことだった。要求を拒めば相手に屈辱を与えるし、ロキの立場を危険にさらすことにもなる。ウルマは朝食の後すぐに儀式を行うと伝えて去っていった。ドアが閉まると同時に、ソーはベッドを飛び降りた。  
「ロキ」ソーは叫んだ。  
ロキは無視して浴室に向かった。  
「ロキ！」  
ソーはロキの肩を掴んで振り向かせ、今にも激しく揺すぶるか、パニックに陥りそうな様子を見せた。  
「俺たちは結婚するのか？」ソーは言った。「ロキ──俺たちは本当に、今から結婚するのか？」  
「まさか」ロキは答えた。「本物の儀式じゃない。多分。効力はないはずだ」  
足元に落ちた胃がまだその辺で泳いでいる気がする。できることなら、蛇に変身して壁のヒビに潜り込んで、すべてが終わるまで隠れていたい。できることなら、何千人ものヨトゥンたちの前でソーと結婚して、彼を永遠に自分のものにしたい。何もいらない。すべてが欲しい。ソーに恋をしている。  
ロキはソーの手を振りほどき、浴槽に湯を入れ始めた。  
「何をしてるんだ？」ソーが訊いた。  
ロキは浴槽にかがみ込んだままソーを振り向いた。  
「私の初めての結婚式だから」ロキは言った。「その前に体を清めたい」  
「なるほど」ソーはゆっくり答えた。「それもそうだな」  
それから、二人には巨大すぎる浴室を見渡し、しばらくしてつぶやいた。「俺は髭を整えるとするか」

\--

ヨトゥンへイムでも特に寒い日だった。ソーがいつもにまして寒そうに震えているので、ロキにもそうわかった。なかなか興味深い光景だった。ソーの服装は普段と変わらず、ただ毛皮にくるまっている。ロキは伝統的な儀式用の毛皮を背中に垂らし、体にはやや大きすぎる腰布だけを纏っている。手首と足首は金の輪で飾られ、もし角があれば、そこにも金の鎖がかけられているはずだった。装束の着付けを担当したヨトゥンは、そのことをしきりに悔しがっていた。  
ソーとロキは氷の岩棚の下に並んで立ち、数百人のヨトゥンが下から二人を見上げていた。今日は空に太陽が見える。日差しは氷を宝石のように輝かせ、息をのむほど美しい色に染めていた。ウルマは二人のすぐ後ろに立った。儀式を執り行うのはウルマ本人らしく、ロキはそれを心からありがたく思った。  
ウルマがスピーチを行った。ヨトゥンへイムの美しさについて、お互いのスヴァスとして二人を結びつける神聖な儀式について。儀式の具体的な進行について自分が何も知らないことに、ロキは今更ながら気づいた。婚姻の儀式に関する情報を集める必要があるとは思いもしなかったのだ。長い人生の中でまさかこんなことが自分に起こるとは予想していなかったし、それを自分が望むとも思っていなかった。けれど今、確かにこれを望んでいた。望むことに罪悪感を持ち、ソーを巻き込んでしまったことを申し訳ないと思った。救いようもない、どこまでも身勝手な自分。特に、そしてもしかしたら唯一、ソーに関することとなると。  
「それでは」ウルマが宣言した。「ただいまより婚姻の儀式を行います」  
その声に現実に引き戻され、ロキは初めてソーをちらりと見た。優しい、少し緊張した微笑みを浮かべている。ソーは昔からロキを溺愛してきた、ロキもそのことを知っている。だからこそ余計に申し訳ない気持ちになった。そして同時に、とても身勝手な話だが、そのことが嬉しくてたまらなかった。  
それがロキらしさでもあり、自分でもどうしようもないのだ。  
ウルマは二人に、腕を前にあげて、ソーの手を上にして重ねるように指示した。それから、幅数インチほどの細い布を二本、取り出した。一本は赤、もう一本は青。ウルマは赤い布をソーとロキの重ねた手にしっかりと巻きつけた。布は柔らかく、端がほつれていた。  
「この布は魂を結びつける相手と分け合う血を象徴します」  
次に青い布を取り上げ、赤い布の上に交差させるようにして重ねて巻きつける。ロキはゆっくりと息を吐いた。  
「この布はそれぞれの、我が国との絆を象徴します」  
ウルマはさらに別の布を取り出した。他の二本よりも色鮮やかな金色で、布地もしっかりしている。ウルマはその布も二人の手に巻きつけてしっかり結んだ。  
「そして今、この布が二人を永遠の絆で結びつけました。スヴァスとして、愛し合うものとして、お互いを補いあうものとして」  
ウルマは一歩後ろに下がったが、布は自然に動き、痛みを感じさせるほど強く、二人の手をぎゅっと締めつけた。痛みがふっと軽くなって見下ろすと、布は消えていた。そこにはただ、ロキの手の上に重ねられたソーの手だけがあった。  
「婚姻の儀式は終わりました」ウルマが言った。「今夜はヨトゥンへイムのすべての松明に灯りを灯します」  
ロキの耳の奥ではずっと水の流れる音が聞こえていた。氷の岩棚からソーと並んで戻ってきたことも、ヨトゥンたちの拍手の音も、あまりよく覚えていなかった。きっとソーは何か冗談を言うだろう、なんでもいいからとにかく何か冗談を言って笑い飛ばすだろうと思ったのだが、実際には何も言わず、ただロキの腰に手を添えて歩き続けた。ソーはもう震えていなかった。  
夜になるまで、二人きりになる機会も、話をする機会さえもなかった。儀式のあと、ロキはまるでまた死んで生き返ったかのように疲れていたし、ソーも同じような顔をしていたのだが、王宮の近くでウルマにつかまり、これから祝宴が始まる、と告げられたのだった。  
「そうか」ソーは言った。「祝宴か。ヨトゥンの婚礼の祝祭はどれくらい続くんだ」  
「少なくとも丸一日」ウルマが答えた。  
それは決して誇張ではなかった。王宮に大勢のヨトゥンたちが集まり、豪華な食事と酒がふるまわれ、ダンスが行われた。ヨトゥンのダンスはなかなかの迫力だった。ロキにはうまくリズムがつかめないそのダンスは、王宮の床を激しく揺らしていた。祝宴の途中でインヴァはロキにダンスを申し込みたそうなそぶりを見せたが、それはあまりにも危険な試みだった。ロキは拒絶したいあまりに彼を短剣で刺しかねなかっただろうから。幸運なことにソーがそこに割って入り、ミードのお代わりを頼んだ。インヴァは踊りながらソーとともに酒のテーブルに向かった。  
ヨトゥンへイムは山の頂上に至るまで、松明の灯に照らされていた。王国全体がソーとロキの結婚を祝福している。どんなに努力しても、ロキは、今朝の出来事が本物ではなかったと自分に思いこませることができなかった。ソーはロキのスヴァスとなった。少なくとも、ヨトゥンへイムの法においては。この雪に閉じ込められた王国で、二人は残りの日々を夫婦として過ごす。酒を口にしても少しも酔える気がせず、ロキはただ影になった場所から祝宴の光景を眺めた。ヨトゥンたちの中にいれば自分がごく小さな存在であることに感謝しながら。  
ソーも驚くほど素面のままだった。夜が更けた頃、彼は大きな柱の陰でロキに身を寄せた。  
「もう宴にはじゅうぶん参加した。そろそろ──」  
「ああ」ロキは答えた。  
ロキの魔法で姿を消し、二人は部屋に向かった。扉を閉めると同時にロキは手首と足首から金の飾りを外し、痺れた肌をこすって感覚を戻そうとした。階下の喧騒は続いていたが、音は遠ざかり、くぐもっていた。ロキは飾りをそっとサイドテーブルに置いた。ソーはベッドに座っていた。いつもより距離を置いて。  
二人は夫婦になった。ロキは祝宴を早めに切り上げてきたことを後悔し始めた。こうして二人きりになってしまうと、ソーに対してどういう態度をとればいいのかさっぱりわからない。ロキはずり落ち続ける腰布を引っ張りあげた。ソーはそのロキの仕草をぼんやりと目で追い、咳払いをした。  
「さてと、なかなか面白いことに巻き込まれたな」ソーは言った。  
「偽りの結婚」ロキはくすくす笑った。  
ソーは唇を引き結んだ。  
「今日行われた儀式は、俺には本物に感じられた」  
ロキはまだそのことについて話す気がしなかったので、何も答えなかった。  
「おまえは嫌だったのか？」ソーは訊いた。  
「嫌といえば、あいつらのダンスだな」ロキは言った。「あの踊り方を見たか？ 品というものがない──」  
「ロキ」  
ソーは立ち上がり、不意にその位置が近すぎるようにロキには思えた。一歩後ろに下がれば、サイドテーブルにぶつかってしまう。ロキは体が痛くなるほど努力して、じっと動くまいとした。もっと服を着ていればよかった。もっとこうしていれば、ああしていれば。  
「俺と永遠の絆で結ばれるのは嫌か？」ソーは訊いた。  
答える前の数秒間、心にあらゆるイメージが目まぐるしく浮かんだ。もう一度死ぬ、ソーをまた裏切る、また殺そうとする、自分を失い、その代償に何ひとつ手に入らない。次の瞬間、ロキはソーの腕の中で生き返り、空気を求めて喘ぐ。  
「いや」瞬きをするように柔らかく、ロキは答えた。  
「不思議なことに、俺も嫌ではない」ソーは言った。  
ロキは喉の奥につかえた大きな塊を飲み込んだ。何かを聞き違えたにちがいない。まさかそんなことを言うはずはない。  
「ソー」  
「スヴァスとは何だ、教えてくれ」ソーは言った。「頼むから教えてくれ。俺がおまえのスヴァスだとは、どういう意味なんだ」  
ロキの口は勝手に開いた。もうどう思われようと構わなかった。  
「それは、兄上が私の最愛の人だと言う意味だ」  
「なるほど」ソーはため息とともに言った。  
今のは嘘だ、と言おうとしたときには、もう口づけられていた。こうなるとずっと前から知っていたようにも、少しも予想していなかったようにも思えた。いずれにしても、ロキは気持ちのままにキスを返した。ソーの肩をつかみ、熱心にキスに応えて、揺るがないその体にもたれかかる。言葉はなかった。二人は体とまなざしとで会話した。ベッドの方向に二人を導いたのはロキだった。先にロキの腰布の結び目に手をかけたのはソーだった。腰布は簡単にほどけて床に落ち、二人とも裸になると、ソーはいったん体を離してロキの全身に熱い視線を這わせた。ロキにとって触れ合わずにいることは辛く、肌が痛くなってくるほどだった。ロキはソーの体を引き戻してベッドに倒れこみ、自らその上にまたがった。ペニスはもう固くそそり立っていた。  
「ああ⋯⋯」ソーは言った。「ロキ。ロキ、本当にいいのか？」  
「いいんだ」ロキはソーに体を押しつけた。「ソー、私を抱いてくれ」  
ソーはロキを膝に抱き上げ、両手を尻の丸みに回してそこを押し広げた。親指が優しく後孔をなぞり、その柔らかな感触にロキは体を震わせ、もう少しで叫びそうになった。  
「その前に──どこかに──」  
ソーはサイドテーブルを手探りで探し、そこに香油が入っているのを見て、ロキは喜ぶと同時にぞっとした。ヨトゥンたちがこれを二人のために準備したのだ。考えてみれば当たり前なのだが──二人は夫婦なのだから。ロキは香油の瓶に二本の指を入れた。  
「そのまま、そこを開いていて」ロキは言った。  
そんな欲情を掻き立てる言葉は聞いたことがないとでもいうように、ソーはロキを見つめた。そしてロキが自分の中に指を突き立てる姿を見て、息を詰まらせた。ロキは口を大きく開き、自然に腰を前に押し出して背中を反らせた。尻の双丘を掴むソーの手の力は強すぎ、けれどその痛みがロキには甘く、心地よかった。ロキは準備に時間をかけるほどの忍耐力を持てなかった。ソーのペニスの大きさを考えると、それは誤りだったかもしれない。けれどあまりに昂ぶっていて気にならなかった。三本目の指が入るようになるとすぐにそれを引き抜いて、ソーの胸に体を重ね、受け入れる準備をした。  
「早く」ロキは言った。「早く、ソー。さっさとやれ」  
ソーはキスと同じような優しさでロキの中に入ろうとした。押しつけられた先端が最初の筋肉の輪にもぐりこみ、そこを突き抜け、ロキは体をこわばらせて悪態をついた。ロキがその感覚に慣れるまでソーは止まって待ち、ロキはつま先をマットレスに食い込ませた。ソーは大きい、何もかもが大きい。決して教えるつもりはないが、その感覚はロキをさらに興奮させ、ペニスを固くさせた。ソーの重さは、ロキの二倍はあるだろう。そう考えるだけで、腰の奥が痛いほど疼いた。  
「もっと」ロキは言った。  
ソーはその言葉に従い、ゆっくりとペニスを奥に進めて、それからロキの腰を両手で掴んだ。けれどその掴む手があまりにも優しく、ロキはそのことに怒りを感じた。私にそんな優しく扱われる価値があると思うなんて。ロキは腰を前に揺すり上げ、ソーの体は上にずり上がった。  
「今のは良かった」ソーは言った。  
「つまり、私が何もかもやらなきゃいけないってことだな」ロキは言った。  
ソーは息を切らして笑ったが、同時に腰を強く突きあげ、するとペニスの先端がロキのさらに奥の方を抉った。どこか、一度も直接には触れられたことのない場所を。ロキはその刺激に驚いて大きく声をあげてしまい、我に返って恥ずかしくなった。けれどそんな気持ちも、ソーが本格的に動き始めると同時にあっさりと消えた。ソーの手はロキの腰をつかみ、次に尻たぶを開いて繋がった部分を露出させ、その二つの動作を交互に繰り返した。ロキはそのすべてを味わい尽くそうとして、ソーにまたがったまま腰を動かし続けた。ソーはときどき親指でロキの腰骨の紋様を辿り、その感覚が鋭い刺激となって、そうされるたびにロキは意識が飛びそうになった。  
「ロキ──おまえの中──締めつけてくる──」  
窓の外で何かが眩しく光る。数秒後に雷鳴が轟いて、それが稲妻だったことにロキはやっと気づいた。激しい嵐が地を揺るがしている。  
「今の──」ロキはほとんど呼吸もできずに言った。「今のは兄上の雷？」  
「ああ。悪いな──おまえがあまりにも──」  
ロキはにやりとしてかがみこみ、ソーに口づけた。それは顔中にソーの髭が擦れて赤くなるような激しく乱雑なキスで、ソーが差し出した舌は結局ほとんどの間ロキの顎を舐めることになった。ロキは少しだけ顔を離して舌先でソーの唇をなぞった。全身で感じるソーの存在に圧倒されて、どうして良いのかわからず、何もしたくなかった。ただそのままでいたかった。  
「ソー」ロキは呼びかけた。「私の夫、私のスヴァス」  
ソーはそのとき絶頂に達した。何の予兆もなく、突然、痣を残すほど強くロキの腰をつかみ、ロキの中に射精した。体の奥でそれを感じて、ロキは声を震わせて喘いだ。ソーが少しずつ柔らかくなっていくのがわかる。けれどソーはまだ、ふたたびロキの紋様を親指でなぞりながら、腰を動かし続けていた。  
「おまえがいくところを見たい」  
ソーの片手がロキのペニスに伸び、先端から軸へと素早く動いた。強すぎる刺激に耐えながら、ソーは動くのをやめなかった。窓の外で雷はいよいよ激しくなり、ロキの目には涙が滲んだ。  
「愛してる」ソーのうわずった声が聞こえた。「愛してる、愛してる、愛してる」  
ロキは震えながら、ソーの手の中で果てた。  
  
二、三時間眠ったあと、ロキは背骨をなぞるソーの手の感触で目を覚ました。その刺激はロキの背筋を震わせた。ソーの指が尻の谷間に滑り込み、その奥のくぼみをかすめるように触れる。  
「俺の一部がまだ中にある」本来ならばぞっとするはずのそんな言葉にも、ソーの口調があまりにも愛情に溢れていて、ロキはただ頬を染めることしかできなかった。  
ソーがベッドの上で体の位置をずらし、ロキは息をひそめて待った。腰に吹きかかる吐息だけを警告に、気づけばソーの舌が穴の入り口に押しつけられていた。優しく、けれど有無を言わせない力で。ロキは瞬時に反応してベッドに手と膝をついた。  
「ああ、くそっ──」  
言葉の途中で声さえ出せなくなった。ロキの腰は意思に関係なく突き出され、入りこんでくるソーの舌の濡れた感覚を夢中で追った。あまりの気持ち良さにパニックに襲われて、あっという間に呼吸が浅く激しくなった。ソーが今にもそれをやめてしまうかもしれないと思うとさらに恐ろしくなり、ロキは喘ぎ、頭を後ろに投げ出し、懇願し続けた。何を懇願しているのか、自分でもわからないままに。  
「ソー、お願い、お願いだから」ロキはシーツをぎゅっと掴んだ。「もう無理⋯⋯」  
ソーはあっさりと顔を離し、ロキは本気で泣き声をあげた。  
「だめだ、やめるな、やめないで──」  
ソーは行為を再開して口を押しつけたまま唸り、ロキはその刺激が骨まで伝わるのを感じた。何を期待しているのかさえわからないまま、期待につま先が丸くなる。ソーは最後に思い切り淫らな音をたてて熱い舌でそこを舐めあげてから、顔を離した。ソーが自身に香油を塗り広げる音が聞こえてくるまで、ロキはいつでも彼を蹴りあげられる準備をして待っていた。  
二度目は後ろから抱かれて、ロキはそれを必死で求めるあまり、そのまま逃げだしたくなった。ソーの腰の動かし方から、ロキを先にいかせようとしているのがわかる。導かれるままにマットレスに射精して、ロキはぐったりとうつ伏せに倒れた。ソーがすぐ後に続きながら、何かを囁いているのが背中に聞こえる。けれどロキは完全に果てていてもう何も耳に入らなかった。やがてソーはロキの肩甲骨に鼻先を押しつけたまま、眠りに落ちた。ロキはほっと息をついた。窓の外では、嵐がやっと鎮まっていた。

\---

二人は翌朝も使用人に起こされた。何かと部屋に入ってくる使用人たちにロキは嫌気がさしていた。ソーはロキがそれまで見たことのなかった慎み深さを示して毛皮で体を覆った。使用人は瞬き一つせず、そろそろロキの支度を始める時間だと告げた。そう、戴冠式。もう少しで忘れるところだった。  
「ウルマより、戴冠式が終わり次第、アスガーディアに戻っていただいて構わないとのことです」  
「わかった」ロキは言った。  
二人の旅は終わりに近づいている。でもそれは最初からわかっていたことだ。この時間がいつかは終わることくらい。使用人が行ってしまうと、ロキは素足を床に下ろした。  
後ろからソーの柔らかい声が聞こえた。  
「どこに行くんだ？」  
ロキは振り向かなかった。この明るさの中で、とても振り向いてソーを見るような勇気は持てなかった。  
「湯浴みをしに」  
ロキは答え、背後で浴室の扉を閉めた。

\---

午前中いっぱい、ソーには会えなかった。ロキはウルマに連れ出され、使用人たちにかしずかれて戴冠式の準備をした。婚姻の儀式のときと同じような装束を着せられたが、今回の方が体を覆う毛皮の量が多く、髪は後ろにぴったりと撫でつけられた。ロキはまるで人形のように座らされ、されるままになっていた。体の奥に心地良い痛みがあった。  
「緊張することはありませんよ」ウルマが言った。  
ロキは瞬きをして彼を見た。「緊張などしていない」  
戴冠式はあくまでも形式的なものだった。誰も何も発言せず、争いごともなかった。ロキは王冠を戴き、ソーは隣に立って、少し戸惑ったような、けれど希望を浮かべた顔でその様子を見守っていた。式は滞りなく終わり、ロキは正式に王となった。特にこれといって強い感情は湧いてこなかったが、今頃ラウフェイがヘルのどこかでロキに悪態をついているに違いないと思うと、やや痛快ではあった。  
式の後、前夜よりはだいぶ控えめではあるが、また祝宴が催された。ロキは新たに自分の補佐官となった者たちとの会話に時間を割き、注意深くソーを避けた。その試みが成功していたのも、トイレの近くでソーの大きな体に行く手を遮られるまでのことだった。昨夜抱き合ってから初めての近い距離にソーがいる。記憶が蘇ってきて、ロキは肩をこわばらせた。  
「兄上」ロキは言った。「宴を楽しんでいるか？」  
ソーは顔をしかめた。  
「なぜそう不自然に振る舞うんだ、ロキ。もし昨日のことが原因なら──」  
ロキは肩をすくめて、ソーを追い払おうとした。  
「嘘も夫婦のふりももう終わりだ、兄上」  
ソーはさっと体を引いた。「それで──？」  
「ああ」ロキは硬い声で答えた。「そうだ。もうすぐアスガーディアに帰る。もう結婚しているふりをする必要もない」  
ロキはぎゅっと拳を握って親指の爪を手のひらに食い込ませた。早くこの肌を脱ぎたかった。すべてを脱ぎ捨ててしまいたかった。  
「もう二度と私のためにこんなことをしなくていい。良かったな、兄上」  
ソーは何かを言いたそうにしていた。そう顔中に書いてあった。けれど何か言いかけて口ごもったまま黙りこみ、すると突然、広間はまたヨトゥンたちの声でいっぱいになった。ソーにはロキが理解できず、ロキにはどうすれば理解してもらえるのかがわからない。ソーは時によって恐ろしいほど鈍感で、物事の理解に時間がかかる。だから、インヴァが近づいてきて軍隊の再建について話し出したとき、ロキはそのことに感謝した。

祝宴の後、ウルマが二人を見送った。  
ロキは雪の丘に立ってしばらくウルマと話しこみ、ソーはストームブレーカーを片手に二人の話が終わるのを待った。  
「来月また戻ってくる」ロキは言った。「取り決めた通りに」  
「はい」ウルマは答えた。「陛下のスヴァスは一緒にいらっしゃいますか？ インヴァがまたぜひ一緒に狩りに出掛けたいと言ってましたが」  
「ああ」スヴァス。その親密な響き、ロキが一生使うことも無いだろうと思っていた言葉。「ソーはアスガーディアでの執務に忙しいからな。様子を見て決めよう」  
ウルマが去ると同時に、ロキはオーディンの魔法を体に戻した。本来の自分の姿に戻ったという、深い安堵感があった。今ではヨトゥンの姿になることに嫌悪感もこだわりもなくなっていたが、単純に、昔からしていたこの姿の方が馴染み深く感じるのだった。ロキは雪の丘を降り、ソーに近づいた。ソーはロキの白く戻った肌を見て一度だけ瞬きをしたが、何も言わなかった。宴で言葉を交わして以来、ソーは冗談のひとつさえ口にしていない。  
「行くぞ」ソーはただそれだけ言った。  
「いつでも」ロキは答え、二人の頭上で空がひび割れた。

\---

長い人生の中で、ロキはいくつもの愚かな選択をした。イドゥンの林檎を盗んだのが一番最初だったかもしれない。それから格闘技の試合でソーに勝とうとした。後にはもっと悪質な行為に手を染めた。例えばヨトゥンをアスガルドに招き入れたこと、ミッドガルドを征服しようとしたこと。死の世界から蘇って以来、ロキはまっさらな人生を一から始めたと考えるようにしていたので、ソーに夫婦のふりをしてくれと頼んだことを、人生で二番目に大きな過ちに数えることにした。  
一番の過ちは、アスガーディアに帰りさえすれば、まるで何もなかったように過ごせると思い込んでいたことだ。  
ある意味で、すべては正常に戻った。ソーと協力して国を統治する、評議会を開き、必要に応じて他の領土に援助を与える。ただ違うのは、二人の間に恐ろしいほどの気まずさが漂っていて、同じ部屋に二人きりでいるのすらほとんど堪え難いという点だった。さらに悪いことには、二人と一緒に同じ部屋にいたいと思う者もまた、誰もいなかった。  
ヨトゥンヘイムから戻ってくると、ヴァルキリーが二人を出迎えた。彼女は開口一番、「二人ともひどい顔して、いったい何があったのよ？」と訊いた。  
ソーは質問には答えず、ただ笑って言った。「足の指が全部凍傷になりそうだ」  
それ以降、ソーは冗談を言おうと試みさえしなかった。常にロキを見つめているくせに、まったく見ていないふりをしようとした。ロキも同じだった。大きな間違いを犯してしまった気がするが、自分でもよくわからなくなっていた。ソーの手で生き返ったときは、何もかもがとても単純に思えていたのに。二人の間にこんな緊張感もなかった。ソーは以前よりもロキにたくさん触れるようになった。同じベッドで過ごすこともあったけれど、それはソーがずっと自分を恋しがっていたからだとわかっていたから、ロキはそのことでソーをからかいすらしなかった。それにロキは⋯⋯ロキ自身も、ソーにそこにいて欲しかった。自分の求める通りの方法で愛して欲しいと、ソーに強要することはできなかったから。

翌月、ロキはヨトゥンヘイムを再訪した。インヴァはロキの顔を見るなりソーはどこだと尋ね、ロキは、ソーは多忙な神だから来ることができなかった、ともっともらしい嘘をついた。また次の機会に、と。ウルマと協力して、地方に残りたがっている部族たちと話し合いを持ち、彼らに十分な物資が供給されていることを確認した。ヨトゥンヘイムの乾季は一ヶ月後に迫っている。また飢饉で民を苦しめるわけにいかない。陛下と呼ばれることにはなかなか慣れなかったが、この国を本格的に統治すること自体は決して苦ではなく、執務に集中するのはなかなか気分の良いものだった。部屋で一人、昔から夢見ていたような贅沢を楽しむのも良いが、仕事に励むのも決して悪くない。ソーも誇りに思うだろう。そう考えると気が楽になった。

アスガーディアに戻ると、ソーの友人のアライグマが部屋で待っていた。ロケットはロキのベッドに座り、リンゴを茎の方からひと口かじった。  
「この部屋はペット禁止だ」ロキは言った。  
「俺はペットなんかじゃねえ」ロケットが答えた。  
「これは失礼、つい忘れてしまった。おまえはいつも私の兄の後ろにペットみたいにくっついて回ってるからな」  
「常にクルーを監視するのがキャプテンの仕事だからだ、このクソ野郎」  
ロケットはリンゴの残りを口に押し込んだ。ロキとロケットはお互いを値踏みするような視線を交わし、にやりと笑った。鋭い嫌味の応酬が止められなくなるという意味で、二人は気が合う者同士なのだった。けれどロケットが今までロキの部屋に勝手に入ったことはない。何か特別なことが起きたに違いなかった。そしておそらく何かが部屋から盗まれているだろう。  
「ソーを探してるなら⋯⋯」ロキは言いかけた。  
「いや、おまえに会いに来たんだ」  
「ほう、 それは光栄だ」ロキは外套を脱いでコート掛けに掛けた。  
「しかしここのセキュリティもいい加減だな、だいたい──」  
話し出したロケットを無視して、ロキは自分の考えに集中した。ロケットは時々、単に自分の声にうっとりするだけのために意味もなく喋るのだ。話し続けるロケットに背を向けてブーツを脱ぎ、クローゼットに突っ込む。  
「──というのも、ソーのために言うんだが」  
ロキはぱっと顔を上げた。「何だって？」  
ロケットはベッドを飛び降りて歩いてきた。ポケットの中で宝石がじゃらじゃらと音を立てている。神の聴覚を備えたロキでなければわからなかっただろうが、おあいにくさま。その宝石はソーが目につくところにわざと置いた偽物だ。ロキは思わず口元に微笑みを浮かべた。  
「ソーのやつ、クソみたいに落ち込んでる」ロケットが言った。「あいつが落ち込んでるのは見たくねえんだ。見てて楽しいもんじゃねえからな。ま、どんな顔してたってイケメンだけどさ、あいつが鬱な顔してると、こっちまで気分が滅入ってくるんだよ」  
ロキの心は、後ろめたさのせいで痛みを感じるというひどい裏切り行為をした。  
「それは⋯⋯別に、私には何の関係もないことだと⋯⋯」  
「おい、誤魔化すなよ。俺はあいつがおまえのことで泣いてるのを見たことがあるぞ。あいつが悩むのはいつだっておまえのことだ。何をしたか知らねえが、早く何とかしてくれ」  
小さなアライグマの言うことを真剣に受け取るのは少し難しかった。しかしそんな小さなアライグマでさえ何かがおかしいことに気づくのだから、ロキは本当に愚かなことをしてしまったに違いない。何かとんでもない過ちを犯してしまった。少なくともソーは、ロキが何か過ちを犯したと思っている。ロキは指先で唇に触れ、親指の爪の表面を噛んだ。  
「やり方を間違えたな」ロキはそうつぶやいてから、目を細めてロケットを見た。「アライグマに相談はしないぞ」  
ソーは今日、ミッドガルドのどこかに出かけているが、夜には帰ってくるだろう。それまで待つことくらい何でもない。ロキが少なくとも何か行動は起こそうとしていると知ってロケットは満足したらしく、肩をすくめて扉に向かった。また宝石が音を立て、ロキは我慢できずに言った。  
「私ならその宝石をミッドガルドの質屋に持ち込んだりしないね」ロキは言った。「偽物だからな」  
ロケットは踵を軸にくるりと振り向いた。「貴様──」  
「盗みを働くならミッドガルドの宝石店にしたらどうだ」ロキは言った。「おすすめはしないけどね」  
「遠慮しとく」ロケットは言った。「ちなみに俺は兄弟とのセックスなんて誰にもおすすめはしないが、おまえの場合はぜひそうすべきだ」  
ロキは一瞬、ロケットを本当にウサギに変えてやろうかと考えた。ロケットはドアを開け、去る前にまた口を開いた。  
「ま、いいことじゃねえか？ そこまで深く愛されるってのは。俺には何だかよくわからねえが」  
そして出て行った。ロキは昼寝をしようと試みたが、眠れなかった。開け放った窓から、完璧に晴れ渡った空が見える。うたた寝をして、フリッガとオーディンの夢でも見るのにぴったりな日だった。けれどロキは空が暗くなるまで、目を覚ましたまま横になっていた。やがてソーが帰宅したのを気配で感じた。一時間ほどしたら会いに行こう、とロキは考えた。  
実際は十分しか我慢できなかった。

\---

部屋に飛び込んでいくと、ソーは着替えの最中だった。ソーは恥じらう乙女のようにチュニックで胸を覆った。ソーの裸などロキは何千回も見ていることも、ほんの一ヶ月前にセックスしたこともすっかり忘れたかのように。  
「ロキ」ソーは言った。「何しに──」  
「私が悪かった」ロキは言った。  
「何？」  
ソーは怪訝な顔でロキを見た。  
「おまえが俺に謝るとは。次は俺たちに子供がいるふりをしろとでも言うのか？」  
ロキはソーに向かって慎重に歩を進め、ソーはやっとチュニックの盾を胸から下ろした。ソーの見事な体がたちまちロキの目を奪った。彼が目の前に存在するというだけで、ロキはときどき完全に圧倒されてしまう。部屋の照明は落とされ、空気にはソーの匂いが満ちていた。ソーの片手にはチュニックがぶら下がっていて、ロキはそれを奪い取った。  
「夫婦のふりをしてくれなどと頼んで悪かった」ロキは言った。  
「何故？」  
「何故ってどういう意味だ？ こうして謝ってるじゃないか」  
ロキは突然不安になって、ソーのチュニックを両手でねじった。  
「なぜ謝るのかと訊いてるんだ」ソーは言った。  
「それは⋯⋯」ロキは口ごもって首を横に振った。ソーのチュニックは強く捻られて破れそうになっていたが、どうしても手を緩められなかった。「私は善良になろうとしてるんだ、ソー」  
「おまえは善良だ、ロキ」  
「違う」  
ロキはチュニックを手放し、それはしわくちゃになって床に落ちた。そのままソーの部屋を横切る。眠れずに一日中横になっていたというのに、ソーに会ったら何を言うのか、具体的には何も考えていなかった。  
「兄上はあんなことまでしなくて良かったんだ、あのとき」ロキはソーに背中を向けたまま言った。「私を抱かなくても。私は嬉しかったよ。でも、私のためにわざわざあんなことをしなくても⋯⋯」  
続く沈黙の中に、暖炉の火がはぜる音だけが響いた。振り向くと、ソーはまるでロキがとんでもなく間の抜けたことを言ったかのように、呆れた顔をしていた。  
「おまえ、一度死んで馬鹿になったのか？」ソーは言った。  
「私が──？」ロキは顔をしかめた。「何てことを」  
「俺が夫婦のふりをするのに熱を入れすぎておまえを抱いたと、おまえは本気で考えてるのか？」  
「それは⋯⋯」  
ソーに言われてみると、確かに馬鹿げた理屈のように聞こえた。ロキは唇を強く噛んだ。  
「ああ、ロキ」ソーは言った。「ロキ、俺はおまえを愛しているんだ。愛してるからこうして取り戻したんだ。おまえがそのことで俺に負い目を感じる必要はない」  
ロキは唇を噛む力を緩め、すると口の中に血の味が流れ込んだ。「いや、負い目はあるよ、本当に。何もかも兄上のおかげだ」  
「やめろ」ソーは言った。「そんなふうに考えるな。俺が生き返らせたからといって、これからの千年間ずっと、俺に気をつかって過ごして欲しくない。それならまだ刺された方がましだ」  
ソーの口調があまりにも落ち着いているので、ロキはまるで自分の頭がずっとおかしかったような気がしてきた。もしかしたら本当に一度死んだせいで脳の一部が焼けてしまったのかもしれない。たった今ロキが欲しいもの、それは、ソーにただ抱きしめてもらうことだった。そして困ったことに、ソーに何と言ってそれを頼めばいいのか、ロキにはどうしてもわからないのだった。  
「俺がインヴァとウルマにした話を覚えてるか？」ソーは訊いた。「俺たちの昔の話を」  
もちろん覚えていた。あれ以来、ロキは毎晩のようにあの話について考えていた。  
「おまえは怒り狂ってたな」ソーは微笑みながら言った。「だが俺はおまえが来てくれたことがとにかく嬉しくて、キスしてもいいと思ったくらいだった。本当にキスしたかったんだ。おまえもわかってるだろう、ロキ。もうわからないふりをするな。あの夜、俺は何度も言ったじゃないか。ちゃんと聞いてたのか？」  
「私を愛していると？」ロキは掠れた声で言った。「それはわかってるよ。兄上は私を愛しているから、私のためなら何でもする。実際に何でもしてくれた。でも──」  
「やっぱり聞いてなかったんだな」ソーは言った。「おまえは俺のスヴァスだ、と言ったんだ、ロキ」  
「ソー」ロキは胸を殴られたように、思わず呼びかけた。  
「おまえは⋯⋯」ソーはそこで初めてためらう表情になった。「おまえはそれでいいのか？」  
ロキはソーの目をまっすぐ見た。「もう一度言ってくれ」  
「俺のスヴァス」  
「もう一度」  
「俺のスヴァス。俺のもの。本気だ。こっちに来い」  
二人はお互いに歩み寄った。ソーは途中でチュニックにつまずきそうになったが、ひとたび目の前に来るとロキを体ごと持ち上げ、ほとんど暴力的なキスをした。ロキはもう何も考えず、両脚をソーの腰に巻きつけ、両手で顎をつかんで、負けずに激しいキスを返した。  
「どうしておまえは」ソーはいくつものキスの合間に言った。「そういう馬鹿なことばかり考えるんだ」  
「自分でもわからない」ロキは言った。「もう何も言うな」  
ロキの要求どおり、二人はそれきり話はせず、お互いを押しやるようにベッドに向かった。一度目ほど切羽詰まったものではなかったが、激しさは変わらなかった。服をすべて脱いでソーの下に横たわる頃には、ロキの胸は荒い呼吸で大きく上下し、両脚はソーの腰で押しあげられていた。ソーはロキの頰を撫でた。  
「この姿のおまえとこうするのは不思議な感じだ」ソーは言った。  
「本当にヨトゥン姿の私を悪くないと思ったのか？」ロキは訊いた。  
「もちろん」ソーは答えた。「もう何も言わないで欲しいんじゃなかったのか」  
ロキはソーの背中をかかとで叩き、ソーはただ笑った。  
ソーが指を四本まで増やしたとき、ロキは初めてためらい、身じろぎした。「兄上、もしかして、また──」ロキは言った。「また嵐を呼ぶつもりか？」  
「呼んでしまうかもしれない」ソーは言い、その顔がさっと赤く染まったので、そのまま達してしまうのではないかとロキは不安になった。「おまえが相手だと抑制が効かなくなる」  
「王国中に知られてしまう」ロキはマットレスにかかとを食い込ませ、体を安定させようとした。「私がこの部屋に来るところを見た者がたくさんいる」  
「知らせてやろうじゃないか」ソーは言い、その声に滲む独占欲の響きがロキを瞬時に昂らせた。  
ソーが腰を動かし始めると、空が光り輝いた。息ができなくなるほど内側をいっぱいに満たされ、ロキは体がバラバラに砕けてしまいそうな、名づけようもない感覚へと追いつめられていた。汗で光るソーの肌、美しい筋肉の動き、他の誰でもないソーのものだと目を閉じていてもわかる体の感触。快感はあまりにも強烈で、ロキは両手を伸ばしてソーの肩を思い切り噛んだ。そのまま肩の肉に噛みついていなければ耐えられなかった。ソーに両脚を広げられて押しつけられると、ロキの興奮は危険なほど高まった。初めてのときよりも優しく、けれど同じくらいの情熱を込めてソーは動き続けた。ロキは徹底的に壊されたかった。自分は壊れる必要があると思った。  
「私の体がそんなに退屈か、ソー」声の震えが抑えられないまま、ロキは傲慢な口調で言った。「私は退屈してるんだが」  
「ロキ！」ソーは簡単に餌に食いつき、ロキを引き寄せて膝にまたがらせた。抱きしめる腕の力が強すぎて、ロキは自分の肋骨にひびが入る音を聞いたような気がした。  
その後、ロキはあまりに激しい絶頂に襲われ、四秒ほど意識を失った。  
頭に血が戻ってくるとソーの胸を押して仰向けに寝かせ、仔猫のように舌先をペニスの上下に這わせて、これ以上ないほど怠惰な口淫を施した。すでに限界が近かったソーは、ロキがすべてを飲み込もうとして喉を詰まらせると同時に、何か聞き取れない言葉を口にしながら達した。ロキは飲み込めるだけのものを飲み込んだ。手の甲で口もとを拭うと、ソーの目にはそれがたまらなく愛しい仕草に映ったらしく、ロキを上に引き上げて強く抱きしめた。ソーはそのままうとうとと眠りに落ちた。ロキはしばらくの間その顔を見つめた。私のソー、私のスヴァス。肌の上で汗がゆっくり冷えていく。  
「ソー」  
「ああ」  
ソーはまだ幸せそうに目を閉じていた。ロキはその顔を両手ではさみ、ぎゅっと押さえた。ソーは驚いて目を開いた。  
「痛いぞ、ロキ、何を──」  
「愛してる」ロキは言った。  
ソーはにっこり笑った。「ああ、知ってる」

\---

翌朝、ロキはソーの腕の中で丸まって、顔を胸に押しつけた状態で目を覚ました。もう一度眠ろうとしたとき、ソーに見つめられているのに気づいた。ソーはもうだいぶ前から起きていたような顔をしていた。  
「なんだ？」ロキは寝起きの掠れた声で訊いた。  
「おまえは俺のためにヨトゥンヘイムの王になったのか？ 違うよな」ソーは訊いた。「違うと言ってくれ」  
「私は別にそれでいいと思ってるんだ」ロキは答えた。「心からそう思ってる」  
「まったく、おまえというやつは」ソーはロキに口づけた。  
「本当だよ」ロキは言った。  
ソーは一瞬黙り込んでから訊いた。  
「でも俺が言ったことは信じられなかったのか？ おまえを愛していると言ったことを？」  
サノスの手でもたらされた死は、惨たらしいものだった。気管がつぶれ、目の中で血管が破裂する感覚。無力なまま床から見つめるソー。それもこれも、ロキがテッセラクトを諦められなかったせいで。  
「そうだね」ロキは答えた。「あれだけのことをしてしまった私には⋯⋯兄上は⋯⋯立派すぎるような気がして」  
「これのことか？」  
ソーは右腕の二の腕の筋肉を盛り上げて見せ、ロキは毛布の下でソーの脛を蹴った。ソーは笑い出し、ベッドが揺れた。二人はそのまま、晴々とした気分の中でしばらく過ごした。  
「まず食事をして、それからヴァルキリーを驚かせて大騒ぎさせてやろう」ロキは言った。  
ソーはまた笑った。「それは見ものだろうな」  
ロキは体のあちこちが痛むことをソーに悟られまいとしながら、ベッドを抜け出した。それは心地の良い痛みだったが、ソーに知られたら何日も自慢の種にされるだろう。ロキは服を探しながらさりげなく体を伸ばした。ソーはなかなか起き上がろうとしなかった。そのまま裸で過ごしても良いと思っているように見え、率直に言って、ロキはそれでもまったく構わなかった。  
チュニックをかぶろうとしていたとき、ソーが後ろから抱きしめてきて、肩に顎を乗せた。  
「結婚するというのはどうだ？ アスガーディアで。ここで」  
ロキはうっかり笑ってしまい、すぐに罪悪感に襲われた。「まさか本気じゃないだろうな。私たちは兄弟だ」  
「ああ、俺たちは共に育った。だが俺たちの絆は昔からそれ以上のものだった」ソーはぴったりと身を寄せたまま肩をすくめた。「もうひとつの領土では夫婦じゃないか」  
ロキはさっと振り返ろうとしたが、ソーの頭が邪魔だったので、ただ深く顔をしかめるにとどめた。  
「それが理由か？ ヨトゥンヘイムで結婚したから、ついでにここでもしようと？」  
「違う」  
ソーは体を離した。ロキが振り向くと、ソーは片膝を床についた。それが何を意味しているのかはっきりとわかっていても、ロキはただ呆然と立ち尽くしていた。なぜならこの広い宇宙でたった一人、ソーにはこのことをロキにする力を持っているからだ。  
「理由は、おまえを愛しているからだ。他の誰よりも、何よりも。結婚してくれ、ロキ」ソーは言った。「俺の伴侶になってくれ」  
ロキはなんとか口を動かそうとしたが、心臓が喉につかえてしまったようで、どうしても声が出せなかった。  
「財産の一部を贈りたいところだが」ソーは言った。「もうすでに兄弟として共有してるしな──」  
ロキは膝を折って身を投げ出し、ソーにキスをした。二人はそのまましばらくキスを続けた。長く気怠いキス、そのひとつひとつに滲み出す、祝福された気分に浸って。それからロキは顔を離して言った。「覚悟はできてるんだろうな。離婚しようなんて考えでもしたら、殺してやるからな」  
「ああ、わかってる」ソーは言った。「よくわかってるよ」  
  
そして、二人は本当に結婚した。星降る空の下でささやかな式を挙げ、ロケットは指輪を運ぶ係になると言って聞かなかった。指輪の交換などしない、アスガルド人にそんな習慣はないんだと、ソーが何度も説明したのだが。ロケットの反論は、義理の兄弟である神々が結婚できるのなら、自分が指輪を運んでバージンロードを歩くことだって許されるはずだ、というものだった。そしてその通り実行した。ロキは心のどこかでまだ、何か反則をしてしまったような気分が拭えずにいた。自分にこんな幸せを得る資格はない。たとえ何度生まれ変わっても。しかし問題は、ソーにはその資格があるということだった。そしてそれこそが罪悪感の理由なのかもしれなかった。  
式の後しばらくして、二人はアスガーディアを出発し、ミッドガルドを訪ねた。父親が亡くなったノルウェイへ。何も言わず、何を言う必要も感じず、身を寄せ合ってフィヨルドを眺めた。海鳴り、そして草を渡る風の音以外には何も聞こえない。ロキは水平線を見つめた。水平線を二度と見ることはないと思ったことがあった。  
「ロキ」ソーが優しくロキの手首に触れる。「何を考えてる？」  
「こうしているのが幸せだと」ロキは答える。  
「ミッドガルドにいることが？」  
「何もかも」  
ロキはソーの手を取り、二人の指は滑らかに絡み合った。死も、痛みも、悲しみも何も知らない手のように。まるでお互いの指に合わせて作られたかのように。つないだ手をソーが力強く握りしめ、二人は陽の光に向かって歩き始めた。


End file.
